


银英片段

by powercutangelLucifer



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercutangelLucifer/pseuds/powercutangelLucifer





	银英片段

1.亚杨  
从他这个角度，刚好能看见学长乌黑的眼睫毛，眼睛里细碎的亮光一闪一闪，星丽于天的样子。  
亚典波罗感觉到自己的心律不齐，不会吧，他想，是因为军校里缺乏异性的缘故吧。  
杨此时转过脸来，对他说了一句什么，亚典波罗没有听清。他疑心杨是不是听见了自己的心跳声。

2.双璧  
他有权利支配那些omega的迷恋，他有权利颠覆高登巴姆王朝，他有权利背叛任何人物，他有权利自取灭亡。意识到这一点时他像刚刚分化为alpha一样，亢奋得说不出话来。

血液奔逃出他的身体，迎向自由和死亡。太腥了，他想，有多少年没有闻到这么浓的血腥气了？  
门终于被打开了，熟悉的蜂蜜与海盐味温柔哀痛地缭绕着他。  
“米达麦亚，”他的声音异常轻柔飘渺，“对不起......但请你不要救我，”罗严塔尔脸上挂着心满意足的、沉醉的微笑，“让我做完这场梦吧......”

3.罗奥  
罗严塔尔偷偷把奥贝斯坦生前的数据导入系统。他等了一会，就有个人影从屏幕里跳出来。  
吉尔菲艾斯说过语音系统还不是太好，因此它们的声音都像电脑一样平板。罗严塔尔想起那个人说话的语气，不禁微笑了一下，觉得恰恰好。  
“说‘你爱我’。”罗严塔尔同它讲话。新的模型需要一段时间的调试。  
“你爱我。”模型很快地回应他。  
罗严塔尔失笑，他忘了这系统还有点不够智能。只好说：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”他倏然盯住那个投影，投影也回视着他。他到底有点不敢多看似的，别过脸去了。

4.罗奥  
罗严塔尔俊美的五官被不太日常的表情和难以言喻的深红覆盖了，他觉得罗严塔尔像一头黑豹，在他身体里的是豹的尾巴。好像有半个灵魂从他身体里飘出去了，冷冷地看着交缠一处的两人。现在自己脸上的又是什么样的表情呢。  
罗严塔尔注意到身下的人在走神，眉心一跳，更加用力地楔了进去，问道：“怎么，谁在我之前把你喂饱了？”奥贝斯坦这才回过来看着他的眼睛，“没有，我只与......阁下......有这样的关系......”金银妖瞳哼了一声，挞伐的力度越发凶狠，“那还这么不专心......难道是觉得下官的技术不够好？”奥贝斯坦的气息紊乱地扑在对方胸口，但冰蓝色的玻璃眼珠仍旧清明。  
罗严塔尔拉了一面穿衣镜过来，在镜子前操他。他看着镜中的自己，想，原来是这个样子的。  
结束后他立刻清理了一下身上的痕迹，穿好衣服。罗严塔尔没有动，在他身后用仿佛伤了心的语气说道，“阁下也太无情了吧，一做完就要走。”奥贝斯坦的动作顿了一下，却不回头，只用他寻常的声音回答说，“您不过是觉得这段关系很危险所以感兴趣罢了，最多再加上一些不合时宜的占有欲，就不必玩这些把戏了吧。”  
罗严塔尔目送他离开。不是的，他心里说。我是真的，有那么一点，被你吸引啊。


End file.
